


Dolphin Connection

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Autism, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel, Jo Harvelle - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sea World, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester accompanies his brother, Sam, Sam's wife, Jo and their twins, Mary and Robby to Sea World. Mary loves Dolphins and drags her uncle over to see them. The trainer happens to be none other than Castiel.</p><p>Castiel is a Dolphin Trainer for SeaWorld who loves his job. When Mary convinces her uncle to go to the Dolphin show and then meet the trainer afterwards, Castiel just happens to be the one doing the Q&A. </p><p>Sparks fly, numbers are exchanged, and Dean meets Cas later for a special concert. Will there be a 2nd date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolphin Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpoonerGirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonerGirl1/gifts).



> Just a little note to explain a couple things about this story. 
> 
> Mary and Robby are 5-year old fraternal twins. I modeled the speech patterns of the kids after my nephew, who happen to be 5. In my mind, Robby is Autistic, does pretty well in social situations and attends a regular school, but is still prone to meltdowns, like my nephew.
> 
> Thanks to my editor SpoonerGirl1 for always being there for me, and fixing my mistakes. Thanks so much sis!

SeaWorld

Orlando, Florida

 

“Mary and Robby, I need you to please pay attention to me. Today, you need to listen very carefully to me, your Mommy, and Uncle Dean. There are going to be thousands of people here today. It would only take a second to lose track of you, so please stay by us all the time. If you need to go potty, please tell one of us. We don’t want you to wander off. Uncle Dean is going to make sure he knows where Mary is all the time. Mommy and I will make sure we know where Robby is all the time. Do you two understand?” Sam asks kneeling in front of his twins.

“Yes Daddy!” The twins say in unison.

“Alright, let’s go have some fun!” Dean exclaims as he picks up Mary, twirls her around and sets her back down.

The five of them walk into SeaWorld, anxious for a fun-filled day ahead of them, barring no accidents or temper tantrums.

“Unca Dee, Unca Dee! Wook at the dolphins? Can we go see dem?” Mary asks.

“I see them, Sweetie. They're beautiful, very beautiful,” Dean says.

“Can we wook closer Unca Dee? Can we ask dat man questions? Please Unca Dee.” Mary gives her best puppy eyes. Clearly, her dad taught her that trick.

Dean looks over to Sam and Jo for approval.

“Yeah, go ahead. Mary loves dolphins. We’re going to walk over to the Manta Market with Robby. You have your cell on you? Did you download the map?” Jo asks.

“Yep, I sure did. I’ll text you when we’re done here,” Dean says.

They wave goodbye for now, and Dean and Mary head over to where the dolphins are, and catches his breath when he sees the trainer.

 _Oh my god, look at those blue eyes! I can’t believe how blue they are. Those can’t be real, he has to be wearing contacts._ Dean is shaken back to reality by Mary pulling on his shirt.

“What’s wrong, Sweetie?” Dean asks.

“I can’t see! Can you pick me up, please?” Mary bats her eyelashes at her Uncle. Dean is completely wrapped around both his niece and nephew’s fingers.

“How about I put you up on my shoulders. I’ll have to take you down if you’re in the way. Sound good?”

“Awesome, Unca Dee.”

Dean picks up his niece and sets her on his shoulders. “Is that better? Can you see the dolphins?”

“Yes! Dese are wittle babies. Dey’re wittle dolphins, Unca Dee!” Mary’s face is lit up with the brightest smile.

Mary raises her hand, hoping that the nice man will notice.

“Looks like we have a question here. Yes, young lady, do you have a question?” Castiel asks.

“Yes I do,” Mary says.

“Go ahead,” Cas says.

“I was, um, I wanted to know how old dey are,” Mary says.

Dean is so proud of his niece. In just over a year, his niece has really come out of her shell. She's no longer shy, and she no longer hides behind her parents or grandparents.

“That is a great question, young lady. These dolphins here are all under one year old.” Cas explains.

Mary ponders the answer and thanks him.

“You’re very welcome. Do you have any other questions?” Cas asks.

Mary shakes her head no. Cas continues answering questions from others in the crowd.

Dean’s about to text Jo to let them know that they're going to head their way, when Mary raises her hand again.

“Did you think of another question?” Cas asks.

“Yes. What’s your name?” Mary asks.

“My name is Castiel, but most people call me Cas. What is your name?” Cas asks.

Mary looks to Dean to ask for approval. She has always been told not to tell strangers her name. Dean nods his head in approval. “My name is Mary Winchester,” she says proudly. “Dis is my Unca Dee, and he’s my best friend.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Mary. It’s nice to meet you too, Dee.” Cas hold his hand out, and shakes both Mary and Dean’s hands.

“It’s actually Dean.”

Mary giggles and her cheeks blush.

“I hate to cut this question and answer session short, but I have to get over to the Dolphin Theatre for the first show. I hope to see you all over there.” Cas holds Deans gaze a little too long.

“Bye, Cas.” Mary says.

“Goodbye Mary and Dean.” Cas waves goodbye and jogs off towards the theatre.

_Look at that ass. OMG! It’s perfect, and those legs and thighs..._

“Unca Dee, can we go to da dolphin pwace?” Mary asks.

“Let’s go find your Mom, Dad and Robby. We’ll ask them when we get there.” Dean and Mary head out to find the rest of the family.

“Dean, we’re over here,” Sam yells out.

“Daddy, Mommy! Dey have dolphin shows. Can we see a dolphin show? Robby, do you want to see dolphins?” Mary’s so excited she can’t stop smiling.

“NO!” Robby tears up and buries his head in Jo’s chest.

Dean kneels down and pulls Robby into a hug. “Buddy, look at me. If you don’t want to see the dolphins that’s fine. What do you want to see?” Dean asks.

Robby looks up to Dean, who wipes the tears from his nephew’s eyes. “I…I wanna see da pingins.” Robby says.

Dean looks up to Jo and Sam, he doesn’t want to promise anything to his nephew. Dean has no problem with taking Mary Ellen to see the dolphins by himself.

Sam kneels down to his son and calmly explains what they’re going to do. “Mommy and I are going to take you to go see the penguins. Uncle Dean is going to take sissy to see the dolphins. After that, we’ll all go get some lunch.”

Robbie’s eyes light as soon as his dad tells him they’re going to see the penguins. Robby has always loved the birds, and his first stuffed animal was a penguin.

Mary’s eyes light up with excitement. She runs over to her parents and gives them a huge hug. Mary turns and gives her brother a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. “I wuv you Robby. See you at wunch.”

Dean and Mary wave goodbye and walk towards the Dolphin Theatre.

“Unca Dee, can we sit really, really close? I wanna see da dolphins really close.” Mary says.

“We’ll sit as close as we can. Let’s get in line.” Dean says.

Dean and Mary get behind the few people that are already in line for the dolphin show. Mary is growing impatient, and keeps trying to wander away.

“Mary, come on, they’re going to let us in now. Let’s go find our seats. Do you need to go potty before we sit down?” Dean asks.

“No, Unca Dee.” Mary smiles up at Dean as they walk into the theatre.

“Ok! Make sure you tell me if you do. Let’s go find our seats.” Dean says as he lets Mary lead him down the steps.

“Can we sit here Unca Dee? Can we please?” Mary uses those big green puppy eyes again.

“Sure we can.”

The seats are filling up, and there are trainers getting ready for the show. There are at least eight dolphins swimming in the pool.

“Woo, wook! Is dat da baby dolphins guy?” Mary asks.

“I’m not sure, I can’t see his face sweetie. We can meet with one of the trainers after the show, if you want.” Dean explains.

“Yes!”

Dean loves the ooh’s and aah’s coming out of his niece, she’s got the biggest smile on her face through the whole show.

Dean spends more time watching Mary than watching the dolphins.

The show’s wrapping up, and Dean feels bad that he forgot to take pictures. He’ll have to bring Mary back for her birthday, and that way they can take the behind the scene tour of the dolphins. She would love being able to see them up close.

“Ucna Dee, can we please go see da dolphin man?” Mary asks.

“Yep, let’s get going Mary. We don’t want to wait too long and miss them.” Dean grabs his niece’s hand, and they find the line to meet with the trainer.

Mary pulls on Dean’s arm. “Unca Dee, I can't see who it is.”

Dean leans down and scoops up Mary, the things he does for his niece. “Honey, there really isn’t anything to see. The trainer isn’t out here. There’s just a bunch of people lined up.”

 

10 minutes later

 

Dean is close enough to see that the trainer is the one and only, blue-eyed man from earlier. His heart starts racing, he’s got butterflies in his stomach and his legs are shaky. How can he have such a strong reaction to someone he’s only talked to one time? The man’s eyes are the perfect shade of blue.

_Dean, your niece is standing right next to you. Calm down, you need to get control of yourself. This man is so damn gorgeous, though. I’ve never seen anyone so gorgeous. I just want to pull him into my arms and kiss him into next week._

“Unca Dee, we’re next. It’s him.” Mary looks up at Dean with wide eyes.

“Yep Sweetie, its Castiel. It’s almost our turn. Do you have questions ready for him?” Dean asks.

Mary nods her head and patiently waits to talk to the dolphin trainer.

“Hello there Miss Mary Winchester. It’s nice seeing you again.”

“Hello Cas. I really wike da dolphin show.” Mary says with wide eyes.

Cas kneels in front of Mary, “I’m so glad you liked the show, Mary.”

“My Unca Dee wiked da show too.” Mary says.

Cas looks up into the emerald green eyes of the gorgeous Dean Winchester. He holds his gaze a little longer than necessary. “I’m very happy that your Uncle Dean liked the show. Would you and your Uncle like to have a seat on that bench over there? When I get done here, I will come over and answer any questions you have. How does that sound, Mary?” Cas asks.

Mary nods eagerly.

“That sounds wonderful. We’ll go wait on the bench. I’m sure Mary here will talk your ear off. That’s if we are not bothering you. We'd hate to keep you from your job,” says Dean.

“It’s no problem at all. I wasn’t supposed to work today. I’m actually done for the day. Just give me… say, 10 minutes and I’ll be right over.”

Dean says ok, and he and Mary walk over to the bench to wait for Castiel.

Dean figures he'd better text Sam, and let him know that he and Mary will be a little bit longer. The last thing he needs is a pissed off Moose.

 

****

TO: Samsquatch

From: Dean

We’re waiting to meet with the dolphin trainer from earlier. Mary is really excited to ask him some questions. I'll text you when we're done here. He’s finishing up with meet and greet.

****

 

~Sam and Jo~

 

“I can’t believe we haven’t heard from Dean yet. The dolphin show must be really long. Robby’s getting restless. Maybe we should get him some food,” says Sam.

“Yeah, Robby and I will go get some lunch. Why don’t you text Dean.” Jo takes Robby’s hand as they walk to the food station.

Sam pulls out his phone to find that it’s been on silent. Dean did text him. He replies back right away.

 

****

To: Dean

From: Samsquatch

Sounds good bro. You and Mary have fun. We’re going to get Robby some lunch, since he’s getting restless. Just let me know when you’re done, and we’ll meet up. Hey Dean… thanks for helping today. You’re an amazing brother and uncle.

****

 

~Dean~

 

Dean’s phone chimes, pulling it out he sees that he’s got a message from Sam.

“Mary, your dad says its fine that we stay and wait for Cas. They’re going to get some food for your brother. We’ll get some food when we’re done here. Is that ok?” Dean asks.

“Yeah Unca Dee.” Mary gives her uncle a big hug. “Thank you. I wuv you.”

“I love you too, Mary Ellen. I love you so much.”

Five more minutes pass before Cas finally makes his way over to the bench, where he sits next to Mary.

“Hello Dean, and Mary. I’m sorry it took so long. So, Mary, do you have some questions for me about the dolphins?” Cas asks.

Mary nods and starts asking question after question. Dean feels kinda bad for Cas. He barely answers one question when Mary spits out another. Luckily, Cas has been too busy to notice the glances that Dean has been stealing. He’s quite possibly the most gorgeous man Dean has ever seen.

“Sweetie, we should probably let Cas get going. He probably had plans for the day.” Dean says.

“Oh geez, I didn’t realize what time it was. I have lunch plans with my brother, Gabriel. It was great talking to you, Mary. It was very nice to meet you, Dean. Here’s one of my business cards, just in case Mary has any more important questions. _Lame, Novak, so damn lame._ I hope you two enjoy the rest of your day. It was great to meet you both.” Says Cas.

“It was great meeting you also, Castiel. Thanks for taking time out of your day, and answering a million questions. Mary is very interested in Dolphins, as you can tell. I know she really enjoyed spending time with you. Thanks again, Cas. I’ll make sure I pass the card on to my brother.” Says Dean.

“Thank you Cas. I had so much fun!” Mary hugs Cas.

“You’re very welcome, Mary. Make sure your uncle or daddy call if you have any more questions. You’ll have to tell your uncle that you can go on tours behind the scenes and meet some of the dolphins.”

Mary’s eyes are wide open and she looks at Dean with wide eyes and the brightest smile on her face. Mary and Dean both wave goodbye to Cas.

Dean watches as Cas walks back into the dolphin theatre employee entrance. _I think I may need to write down his number before I pass on his card to Sam._

“Alright Sweetie, we better go find your mom and dad.” Dean dials his moose of a brother.

D: Hi ‘ya Sammy.

S: Hi Dean. We we’re starting to think you took off with our daughter and the dolphin trainer.

D: Not quite Sammy, but thanks for the concern. Where are you guys? Mary and I will make our way to you.

S: We're by the High Seas Market. We’ll wait here for you.

D: Sounds good, Sammy. See ya soon.

Dean pulls up the map of the park and locates Sam and Jo’s location. Tucking his phone in his pocket, he takes Mary’s hand, they head to the High Seas Market.

“Did you have fun today Mary?”

“Yes, I had so much fun today. Thank you, Unca Dee.”

Dean smiles loses himself in his thoughts as they walk. _Does he like me? He seemed to be flirting with me, but I’m not sure. I would love to taste his lips, though. I use to be so damn good at this, when did I lose my touch?_

“Dean, we’re over here!” Sam stands and waves his hand.

Dean finally lets Mary’s hand go just a few feet away from her parents. She runs to them and starts rattling off information about the dolphins, and the show. Dean is surprised at how much of what Cas told her she remembers. The smile on her face, and how bright her eyes shine made the day amazing. Then there’s the blue-eyed trainer, with the terrific ass, and beautiful smile.

“I’m going to go grab some food. Mary do you want some food?” Dean asks.

“Yes, shikin strips please.” Mary says.

By the time Dean gets back with their food, Mary is still going on about the dolphins, and the trainer she got to meet. “Mary you need to eat your chicken strips before they get cold. Then we'll go see the sea lions.” Says Sam.

“Ok Daddy.”

 

20 minutes later

 

While Dean is waiting for Mary to finish eating, he pulls out the business card of Cas’ to give to Sam. He flips it over to see a phone number and a note to text him.

“Oh wow!” Dean says.

“What is it Dean? Did you lose something?” Jo asks.

“No, he put his cell number on the back of his business card. It also ask me to text him.”

“Are you going to? Is he cute?” Jo asks.

Dean looks at Sam and Jo, his cheeks turn five shades of red.

“Cute is an understatement. The man is gorgeous. He has the bluest eyes ever and his smile lights up the whole room. Is this too weird though? I just met him, and he's so gorgeous.” Dean explains.

“Dean, just text him. Maybe he wants to get some coffee or have supper.” Says Jo.

Dean takes out his phone and nervously types out a message to Castiel.

 

****

**Hello Castiel, This is Dean Winchester. I found your message.**

****

 

Dean hits the send button and waits for a response. He knows that he had lunch plans with his brother, so it may be a little bit.

“Dean, we should head over to the sea lions exhibit,” says Sam.

“Ok, let’s get going. Come here Mary, take my hand,” Dean says.

While waiting in line, Robby asks Dean to pick him up. “What’s up buddy?”

“I wuv you Unca Dee.” Robby wraps his arms around Dean’s neck.

“I love you too, Robby. You are the best buddy in the world.” Says Dean. “Should we go in and see the sea lions? You can hold one hand and Mary can hold my other hand.”

Robby nods. The walk through the sea lions was a lot of fun. Dean has never seen his nephew so intrigued by anything. He really wishes he could have seen him with the penguins. Robby has really progressed since he started school.

It’s been about 30-minutes since Dean texted Cas, and he’s starting to get nervous that Cas won’t respond. Just as he's about to put his phone in his pocket, it chimes.

 

****

Hello Dean Winchester. I’m very glad that you texted me. I was afraid you wouldn’t look at the back of the card. I hope I’m not reading into anything, but I got the impression that you might like me. Am I correct?

**Hi Castiel. Yes, you are correct. I do like you... I am attracted to you. I was hoping you feel the same way.**

********

 

Dean sits and looks at his phone, waiting for a response. He just told a stranger that he’s attracted to him. A man he’s only known a few hours.

“Awww, Sammy, I think our Dean has an itty bitty crush on the dolphin trainer. Look how cute he is!” Jo says with a smile.

Dean gives his best bitch face to both Sam and Jo. He’s about to spout off a smart remark when his phone goes off.

 

****

I do feel the same way. You are gorgeous. This is the first time I can say I was happy I got called in on my day off. There's a concert tonight, here at SeaWorld. I know we just met, but I was hoping you would like to join me.

****

 

Cas is hesitating at sending the message. He looks to his brother with fear in his piercing blue eyes. Gabe grabs the phone from Cas and hits the send button.

“Hey Cassie, you like the man right? I know you’re just afraid of rejection, but you said he likes you. Cassie, you need to get over this bullshit. You're an amazing person. You take care of everyone you know. It’s time, you let someone take care of you. Just go with it bro,” Gabe says.

 

****

 

Dean reads the message and is speechless. He doesn’t know what to say or do. Against his better judgement, Dean hands over his phone to Sam and Jo.

They read the message, huge smiles growing on their faces. “What are you going to Dean?” Sam asks.

“I have no idea. I would love to go, but is it too soon? Plus, I don’t have a car to get home. I rode with you all.”

“No, No, don’t you dare use that as an excuse. You can call me after the concert, and I’ll come back and get you. Just go, have some fun. You haven’t been out in months. Really Dean, what’s holding you back?” Sam asks.

 

****

**The concert sounds like fun. Can I ask who it is that we're seeing? It doesn’t matter really, just kinda wondered what to expect. Where should I meet you? What time?**

Great! I’m excited to spend some time with you, just the two of us. The concert starts at 7, and we can meet in front of the Dolphin Theatre at 6. Is that ok with you?

**That sounds great to me. I'll meet you at the bench that we sat at earlier. I'm looking forward to spending time with you also, without my niece. I love her to death, but it’s hard to talk like an adult with her around. What kind of music are we enjoying tonight?**

Oh yeah I forgot, we'll be seeing Kansas. I better get back to my brother, he’s making faces at me. See you at 6. Can't wait!

**See you soon, gorgeous!**

********

Dean’s excitement is apparent in the glow of his smile. “We’re going to see Kansas tonight. I love Kansas. Tonight could be a really great night.”

“I really think Dean has a crush. Wouldn’t it be adorable if Dean found his soulmate at SeaWorld, because of Mary?” Jo gives Dean a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

After several more hours of walking and chasing Mary and Robby around, Dean is thoroughly exhausted. He’s pretty sure he was brought along to take care of the twins, but he couldn’t turn down the opportunity to spend time with his family. They may only live a few miles away from each other, but Sam and Jo are usually so busy with work, and it's hard to get together often.

The kids are getting restless and tired, and Jo and Sam are ready to get home. Dean walks with them to the entrance and says his goodbyes. Dean’s got 40 minutes before he has to meet up with Cas. He decides to go grab a burger at one of the food joints. He’s hoping the food will calm his nerves that returned as soon as the rest of the family left. Dean hasn’t been on a date in almost six-months - his choice. He’s been asked out several times, but none of them seemed like the right person. Dean’s nearing 30 and he wants to settle down, and start a family.

 

6:01 p.m.

 

Dean takes a seat on the same bench they sat on earlier with Mary. His stomach is full of butterflies, and he keeps rubbing the back of his neck. _What the hell is with me, I don’t usually get nervous like this. This man is doing something to me._

Cas starts walking towards him, he must have gone home to change, because he looks great. _Wow, is there anything this man looks bad in? His hair looks like he just crawled out of bed after a vigorous round of sex. Dean Winchester get your act together, he’s getting closer. Smile, relax, have a fun time._

“Hello, Dean. Did you enjoy the day with your family?”

“Hi Cas. Yes I did, but the twins are exhausting. I really think Sam and Jo brought me along to watch the twins. I’m very glad they did though.”

“Would you like to go grab a beer before the concert, and maybe some fries? I’m not real hungry, but I could use a small snack.” Says Cas.

“Yeah that sounds great. Is there assigned seating, or free will?” Dean asks.

“Well most of the concerts here are general admission seating, but I bought VIP seats when I found out they were coming. I love Kansas, and I wasn’t sure what time I'd have to work. I wanted to make sure I had great seats.”

“I’m just happy to be here with you Castiel. I hope we can get some time to talk, even if it’s after the concert. I would love to get to know you Cas.”

After a couple beers and some fries, Dean and Cas make their way to the seats right next to the stage. Dean is amazed by how close they are. “Cas, these seats are awesome. I’ve been to a lot of concerts, but I’ve never been this close. Did I tell you how much I love Kansas? They’re one of my favorite bands. Thanks for asking me to come tonight.” Dean looks down at his hands, he’s rambling like a fool.

“Dean, would you like another drink? I need to use the restroom before the concert starts.”

“I would love some water.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back.”

Cas’ mind was reeling as he walked away. He really wanted to kiss Dean but he chickened out like he usually does. _God, those lips are driving me crazy. Would I be too forward if I just pulled his lips into mine? I don’t want him to think I’m easy, I just really want to kiss those lips. To taste them and lick them..._

Cas grabs each of them a water and heads back to his seat. He can’t get his mind off those lips, and those emerald green eyes.

“Hey Handsome, I’m glad you decided to stay. Here’s your water. I figured I better have one, too, since I still have to drive home tonight. I’m kind of a light weight when it comes to drinking.” Says Cas.

“Cas, do I make you nervous? I don’t want you to be nervous around me. I really like you, and I want you to enjoy the concert. I’m hoping if tonight goes well, I can ask you out for a second date.” Dean pats Cas’ chair, urging him to sit.

The concert starts minutes later and both guys seem to relax and start to enjoy themselves. The band plays for about 45 minutes before taking a break.

“Cas, I have to use the restroom. Would you like anything to drink? Another water?”

“Yes, that would be great, Dean. Thank you.” Cas says.

The lines are incredibly long, and by the time Dean returns to his seat, Cas is talking to another man. “Dean, this is my brother, Gabe. The one I had lunch with today. Gabe, this is Dean.”

Dean shakes his hand and a huge relief rushes over him. “Cassie, you were right. Dean here is fucking gorgeous. He looks like an underwear model. Well, it’s nice to meet you Dean, I better get back to my date. You two have a great night.” Gabe waves goodbye and returns to his seat.

“Somedays I just want to punch him.” Cas looks down at his hands in embarrassment over what Gabe said.

“Cas, please look at me.”

Cas looks up into Dean’s eyes. Still embarrassed by Gabe’s words.

“I have an annoying brother, also. Don’t be embarrassed. I think you’re extremely gorgeous, also. Now, let’s enjoy the rest of the concert.” Dean places his hand in Cas’ as they take their seats.”

“Cas, I was wondering if I could kiss you. Would that be ok?” Dean asks.

Cas nods in approval. Before he knows it, he’s pulled into Dean’s arms. Dean gently presses his lips to Cas’ in a sweet, chaste kiss. Dean pulls back, resting his forehead on Cas’.

“That was nice, Dean.” Cas steals one more chaste kiss before the band starts back up.

“Mmmm… I might need to steal another one before the night is over. I like your lips.” Says Dean.

“And I, yours.” Cas says.

The music starts back up, and the guys are holding hands. Dean’s nerves are gone, and his butterflies left. All he wants to do is taste those beautiful lips again. Dean steals glances during the second half of the show, and every once in a while, he catches Cas watching him.

 

1 hour later.

 

The concert is coming to an end, and sadly, so is their first date.

The last song of the night happens to be one of Dean’s favorite songs. Wayward Son starts, and everyone at the concert stands up and starts singing along. Dean pulls Cas out of his seat.

“You must like this song, huh?” Cas asks.

“Yep, it’s one of my favorites.”

Dean wraps his arm around Cas’ waist and pulls him closer. Cas relaxes into Dean’s touch, and wraps his arm around Dean’s waist.

With the loud music and the crowd all on their feet paying attention to the final song, Cas musters up some courage. He wraps his other arm around Dean, their faces only inches apart now. Cas leans in and mashes his lips to Dean’s, and the kiss is sweet until Dean catches on and deepens it. Dean wraps his hands around Cas’ neck, and licks his lips asking for permission to enter his warm mouth.

They pull away at the same time, with the same goofy grin on their faces. Their lips are wet from the kiss and their breathing is labored. “Wow, that was amazing, Dean. I really love your lips.” Cas gives him one more chaste kiss.

“That was amazing, Dean, you’re an amazing kisser.”

The concert comes to an end. People start filing out of the auditorium, but the guys decide to hang back and wait for the rush to be over.

“Are you busy tomorrow night?” Dean asks.

“I could become available. What do you have in mind?” Cas asks.                            

“I would love to cook for you, at my house. Is that ok? I promise I’m not expecting anything. Just good conversation, and maybe we could watch a movie afterwards. That’s if, you don’t need to be up early for work on Monday.”

“I would love to come over for supper and a movie. Can I bring dessert? I bake a mean pie,” says Cas.

“That sounds perfect. Is there anything you can’t or won’t eat? I use a lot of seasonings when I cook.”

“I hate avocados, and I love burgers. I’m not allergic to anything. What time are you thinking?” Cas asks.

“How about 6?” Dean asks excitedly.

The guys let almost everyone clear out before they make their way to the parking lot.

“Do you think you can stick around for a couple minutes once we get to your car? I need to call Sam. I rode with them today, and stayed after they left. I don’t exactly have a ride home,” Dean says.

“I can give you a ride home, Dean. I promise I’m not a serial killer or anything. There’s no need for your brother to drive out here at 11 p.m.”

“I live like 45 minutes from here. Do you know where the UCF campus is? I'm about a mile from there.”

“Yeah, I know exactly where that is. I earned my undergraduate degree there. I only live 5 miles from the campus. Crazy, we only live a few miles from each other, and never met until today.”

“Ok, let me text my brother and let him know he can stay home. I’m sure he’ll be happy about that.” Dean sends out a text to his brother, and he responds immediately.

“Sammy said it sounds good.”

They guys get in Cas’ little hybrid and they take off for Dean’s house. The conversation flows great between the two men. The ride goes fast, though, and both men are disappointed that the night is ending.

“Take a left up here on Shadow Creek, and I’m the 2nd house on the left.” Dean instructs Cas.

Cas pulls into the driveway, he turns off his car and walks Dean to his door. Standing on Dean’s front porch, he pulls Cas into his arms. “Cas, I would love for you to come in for a drink, but I don’t think my lips would behave. Actually, I don’t know if I could behave. You’re too gorgeous, Castiel. I would love to give you a goodnight kiss, though.”

Wrapping his hands around Dean’s neck, he pulls him in for a long, hungry passionate kiss. Both men’s jeans are growing tight, but Dean pulls away, kissing him softly on the cheek, forehead and other cheek. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I really need a cold shower.”

“Me too, Dean, me too! I hope you have a great night. I’ll see you tomorrow night around 6.” Cas gives him another kiss and turns to walk back to his car.

Both men wave goodbye as Cas pulls out of the driveway.

Walking into his house, Dean head straights for the shower. He turns on the cold water and jumps in.

 

~Cas’ House~

 

Cas finally gets home and goes to the kitchen to feed his kitties, Bumble and Bee Bee. He reflects on what a long, wonderful day it's been. He never suspected to meet someone as gorgeous as Dean Winchester, and just the thought of the man gets him aroused. He decides a cold shower sounds like the way to go, so he heads to the shower to calm himself down. Cas hasn’t been this happy in a long time, and can't wait for tomorrow to hurry up and get here.


End file.
